Twilight Observer
by KHnews hound
Summary: What if someone was paid to locate Roxas? Someone who discovers his secret and the secrets of Organization XIII. OC, AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I: Case of Cases**_

It was a cool morning. I know it for a fact because I had to walk in it on the way to work. The only difference is that I'm the boss, and I'm the only one in the office.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself; Jack Spade, Private Investigator…'Private Eye' to the rest of the world. I'm about 5'9", 138 lbs, steel eyes, and silver hair. Age…well, my age is only 17.

Anyway, as I said, it was a cool morning. The nip in the air meant that summer is coming to an end. There were kids worrying about the end of their vacation, looking for jobs to get munny, etc. The big thing among the people was the big 'Struggle' tournament occurring in the Sandlot. I personally had thought of the tournament as a load of bull…but that's my opinion.

My office was located next to the candy store. I always had a partial to sweets, that and whiskey but no need for that today. The sign on top was a simple eyeball with the words, 'Twilight Town Detective Agency', all along the eyeball. I kept a mailbox on the outside, open for Lenne the Mailwoman, but I noticed this morning that she wasn't making her rounds. Normally, this spelled trouble. People wouldn't get their mail for maybe a couple of weeks. But this morning, as I was starting off for Lenne, a boy on his skateboard shoved some letters into my hand.

'Ah…that would be Roxas. Though why he's delivering mail today is completely beyond me.' I thought.

I looked down and saw that it was my mail. Shrugging off the brief encounter with the blonde kid, I sorted my mail while I went inside.

"Bill…bill…junk…subscription request for 'Struggler's Monthly'…'I have a job for you'?" I muttered as I sorted the mail and went inside.

I placed the bills on my desk, through the junk and the subscription away, and tore open the mysterious letter wrapped in red envelope paper.

"PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR", was all that was written on the letter.

I didn't have time to ponder the letter when there was a knock at my door. If there was anything that galled me more than the Struggle tournament, it was mysterious people. That's why I kept a pair of old friends in my desk: one that gets to the point and one that shoots off its mouth. I pulled them both out and placed them in my pockets.

The second time I shouted, "Coming!"

I unlocked the door and saw that whoever it was had a black raincoat over him. I noticed that the hood of this raincoat was strangely pulled up and blacked out any way to see his face. I was thanking whatever deity was looking out for me that I had my weapons in my pocket.

"You don't need weapons, Jack. I have a job offer." The black-coated stranger said.

"I only keep my protection with me when someone that's unknown offers me a job." I quipped back.

"Typical…here I am looking for someone and the best that there is has a smart mouth and paranoia the size of Hollow Bastion!" The man practically cried with hysterics.

"Well, if you put down your hood, I might listen to your proposition." I said back.

The man lowered his black hood, and led to my complete shock. The guy, for starters, had a bad hairdresser if it was flame red and spiked in all directions. Second, the guy's eyes were a kind of frosted jade green…not something you take likely. Case in point: General Sephiroth…those kinds of eyes promised nothing short of murder and mischief.

"My name is Axel, commit the name to memory." The man said.

I already had but I decided to allow pause for letting the man explain himself. I knew the type; big ego, all talk, nothing in the attic save for a light bulb dangling from the ceiling and a few cockroaches scurrying around the floor…all in all, bad news.

"I'm looking for a person…" he began.

"Aren't we all?" I said back with a smile.

"…_AND_ this person is very important to both the group that I work for and to me personally." Axel finished.

At this point, I could tell something was up. Normally, people don't underline their words verbally unless they had a temper. Also, the look in Axel's green eyes softened…like that of a person looking for his brother; or of a person looking for their 'soul mate'…not going down that road. Anyway, the case was starting to intrigue me, so I allowed Mr. Dark and Dangerous to continue.

"Well, it's like this. He and I were pals along time ago. One night, he disappeared…with a lot of bad guys after him." Axel said.

"Let me guess, you want me to find out if he's still alive?" I asked.

"No, I want you to see if he remembers anything of his old life." Axel said back.

At this, I could tell the bombshell just dropped. Already I was starting to formulate what I needed, but I allowed 'Creepy' to continue.

"I know…you want to know what I meant." Axel said with a somewhat knowing smile.

"The thought did cross my mind, yes." I replied.

Axel smiled again and said, "Have you ever heard of 'Organization XIII' or of 'the Nobody'?"

This was the first that he stumped me, but I didn't show it. I just pretended to look into my drawer of empty files and pretended to look.

"Nope, can't say that I have. Why, are they the one's you want me to shadow?" I asked.

"No, no I just want you to trail this person. I was just checking to see if you were connected in any way to the two organizations." Axel said back.

"All right…I'll take your case," I began.

Axel's eyes began to light up and he looked like he was starting to smile at this.

"-on one condition, of course." I finished.

This caused them to sink back into the familiar pool of sadness that I've came to see from him.

"What's the condition?" Axel asked.

"Who is it that you want me to follow?" I asked with anxiousness.

"Roxas, of course." Axel said back.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This is my first try at the mystery genre, specifically at a film noir. I'm making this somewhat during Kingdom Hearts II. Don't expect much for a little while. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts II, not me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: Witnessing the Impossible**_

I wandered down the street, looking for Roxas' friends: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Either one of the trio would know something deeper about the kid. I personally had known the kid when he started going to the Accessory Shoppe down the block from my office. My impression was that he was a great kid…might even make a fine detective someday. His inquisitive nature was something that I thought was one of his best qualities.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hayner, Pence, or Olette?" I asked the people that were going towards the Sandlot.

"Yeah, all four of them are at the Struggle Tournament!" Someone said in the crowd.

'Lovely, just lovely…what a fan-fricken-tastic place to go.' I thought as I went to the Struggle Tournament.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was my observation that Roxas was doing really good at this year's tournament. I usually read the paper to see who won. Naturally, if a celebrity was taken as a hostage or there was a zealous fan-girl leaching off of him/her, then there would be a big reward for finding them…a sort of 'finder's fee'. This year, Roxas had beaten everyone to go against Setzer for bragging rights. Again, I think the game is a crock of beans, but it doesn't hurt to keep tabs on the contestants for, as I said, a 'finder's fee'. It was then that something weird happened.

Roxas had just beat Setzer and won both the Trophy for that year, but also won the Championship Belt. People were cheering, but then…everything just stopped. I mean, totally stopped. Everyone looked like statues, everyone except Roxas and myself. I decided to play along to gather evidence. Roxas noticed that everyone was stuck and I could tell the boy was nervous. Personally, I would be nervous if everyone turned from real people to skin statues in the blink of an eye. It was then that Vivi had walked back up to the stage and morphed into the one person that I had never expected: Axel.

'Great, the wacky guy that hired me is trying to fight my mark. Lovely…well, time to make an appearance.' I thought before another light hit the other side of the stage.

That light had turned into someone covered in mostly red, even up to the face. The face was almost bandaged completely, only showing an eye and a mouth. I could tell that this was bad news. Question was, was Ol' Red working with the double-crossing Axel…or does he have his own agenda. What ever the reason, I felt that it was time to make my move.

"OK, that's about enough." I said to get their attention.

Both Axel and Red-Face looked at me, as well as Roxas.

"You folks should really learn to control yourselves. I mean, Axel…you like Roxas, so why did you try to kill him? And you…Tomato-Man, who are you and what are you doing here in Twilight Town?" I half-asked, half-wondered.

"Uh-oh," Axel said.

"What? This is interesting…and alarming. Tell me, young man, how did you escape being frozen in time?" Red-Face asked.

"That's another thing, how did you turn everything from 'Normal' to 'Instant Freezer' in the blink of an eye?" I asked.

Tomato-Man simply disappeared in the light that he generated, while Axel made a few hand gestures and disappeared in his black light. When Axel disappeared, a swarm of white…something-or-other's appeared out of nowhere. They all looked the same, and they all looked like they wanted a piece of Roxas.

"Thanks for the save. Got any ideas?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, one…" I said back while drawing my gun.

It was then that the things attacked.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

And that's chapter 2, for you. The mystery deepens soon, so hang on. If you're wondering why I'm calling 'DiZ' something like 'Tomato-Man' and other rude remarks, I'm writing this from the detective's point of view, (hence why they call it a 'film noir') and he doesn't know much at this point. Don't forget, read and review.

Disclaimers

See Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III: Attack!**_

I didn't know much about these things, but I could tell when someone wants a piece of your hide. That being said I drew my gun first.

"All right, let's just be calm. No body has to die here today. Just tell us what you want and we'll go away." I said.

_We want the thirteenth member…commoner…_

I looked at Roxas and asked, "Why is you…why is it always you?"

Roxas just shrugged and started attacking the white creatures. I just fired into them. I could tell after about 5 shots that I wasn't making a dent, so, I drew my knife. Now, it wasn't now sloucher. My knife was a custom made job. It was a long Bowie knife that I asked to be serrated…back to the action.

I started slashing, stabbing and dogging before I noticed that I still wasn't making a damn in the attention department. I did notice that Roxas' Struggle club had changed into something that looked like a cross between a sword and a key. I stopped for a moment to admire the craftsmanship before I got shoved out of the way by the white creatures. I almost gave up hope before I noticed there was a bottle of malt liquor sitting on the table. I ripped my jacket a little, soaked the material in the flammable liquid, and produced my lighter.

"Sparrow's Brand Whiskey…it breaks the heart, darling, but business is business." I said before lighting it up and tossing the improved Molotov cocktail at the white creatures.

When it hit, I could tell that they were confused. I ran in and pushed Roxas out of the way. It was then that it rained.

Roxas, in the confusion, yelled, "HAYNER…PENCE…OLETTE!"

Then, something weirder then the two appearing out of no where happened. The fire disappeared, the white creatures disappeared, and both Roxas and I were dry. I knew that something funny was going on, and I wanted answers.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

And that's chapter 3. Sorry that it's short but this is a fight scene that I just planned on the spot. I know things sound a little AU-ish but that's because I'm taking a creative route to the end of the first act…you'll see what I mean. So, until next time, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter IV: Answered Questions and More_**

Things were definitely getting weird at this point. I could tell that something major was happening here. I didn't stay long, because I wanted answers to some real good questions. I admit, I usually go for the odd mystery or two, but this was getting ridiculous. Everyone acts like there was nothing…not even a drop of rain or burning whiskey. Now, I don't prescribe to the conspiracy theorists about something weird going on, but from what I saw earlier, I'm willing to go out on a limb.

I sat in my office, knees curled up to my chest, to think this out. Something big was happening. I went over all the details that I could think of in my head: Strawberry-Man, Axel, The white creatures, Roxas, this so-called 'Organization XIII', the key/sword that Roxas had used, and 'The Nobody'. What was the connection between them?

It was about one o'clock the next day that I thought I had something.

"Roxas arrived here a couple of years ago, with no memory of his past. Those white creatures, which I assume are 'The Nobody' that Axel spoke of, called him 'master' and they keep coming after him. Tomato-Man and Axel were fighting over him…so that means that both Axel and The Man in Red know him, or at least knew him from somewhere. I also assume that the Red Mummy is a part of this 'Organization XIII', since I think I can trust Axel…can't I?" I thought out loud.

Deciding that enough was enough, I decided to go to the only place that would have the definite answers: The Abandoned Mansion just outside the forest.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I just stepped outside of the office when I noticed that everyone in town was, conveniently, living statues again.

"Well, this parlor trick is getting old fast." I said to myself as I started out.

"Yes, very old indeed…but of course, it is also a useful tool when used properly." I heard a voice say from behind.

I turned around and saw ol'Red-Bandaged Man staring and looking at me from right outside my office. His one gold eye, which I thought was weird, looked like it promised nothing but trouble. His mouth was twisted into a permanent sneer that I would have loved to knock off.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I shouted at him.

The Man in Red stared at me and said, "You look almost like him, you know?"

"Look like who?" I asked, trying to keep my temper.

Strawberry-Man laughed and said, "I'll let you figure that out. In the meantime, the answers that you seek are at the old mansion."

I was about to make another sarcastic remark when Apple-puss had said, "Oh, and Mr. Spade, my name is DiZ…not any of your fancy 'nicknames' for me. Although…some of them have been amusing."

I was about to threaten him off when I saw that he disappeared. Spooked, I decided to run the rest of the way to the mansion.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

And that's chapter 4. Sorry that I took a while, but I've been busy. The next chapter will be the end of Act I, so keep watching. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimer

See chapter 1


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V: The Mansion of Memories**_

I arrived at the mansion shortly after DiZ had spooked me. I didn't consider the fact that I could be followed but at this point I didn't care. I had a job to do, as well as a fee to collect. The only thing that was certain was that Roxas, DiZ, Axel, and the Mansion held the answers that I needed. I ran towards the gate, noting that it was opened and unlocked.

"Weird…but then again, since when has this case been normal?" I said to myself as I ran to the doors.

I opened them, and felt the weirdest sense of déjà vu…like I knew this place by heart, but I had no idea how I knew. I wandered in; looking around for something to explain what was going on. Looking around, I noted that some of the chests were open. I heard sounds of battle coming from the upper parts of the mansion, so I went upstairs. I didn't have far to go, because one of the white creatures appeared and blocked my path.

"Look, whatever you are, I am just trying to find out what's going on. So if you don't want to become Swiss cheese, YA BETTER MOVE!" I told the thing.

_This is none of your concern, complete one…_

"If a kid I like is in trouble, then it is my concern, ya overgrown hood ornament." I told the creature.

_The masters are none of your concern, you are to leave immediately._

It flexed its muscles and its arms became blades. I drew my pistol and blew a hole in the creature. This surprised me, because up until this point the bullets from my gun did no damage at all. Thinking I had the upper hand, I ran up the stairs. I only hoped that I could save the kid.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

My run up the stairs and the checking of rooms to see where the battle came from turned up nothing. That was when I felt a strange…pulse in my head. I didn't black out or anything, but it did feel like I was reliving something.

"**_You think he's gonna be here?" Axel asked._**

"**_If he doesn't, it will prove he's not good enough Axel." An unfamiliar voice answered._**

"_**Wait…I sense him now. Good work, Axel. I…wait…the detective is coming as well. Try to stall him off as long as you can." The unfamiliar voice said.**_

"_**Right…" Axel said.**_

The weird part was that I was looking at Axel during that little point. For me, that qualifies as weird.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I ran into the study, expecting nothing again. The difference was that there was a gaping hole in the floor that looked like it led into a secret room.

"Ok, this is odd…" I said before I descended the stairs.

Running down, I noticed a computer room with Roxas tearing the computers apart.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…'Nice shootin', Tex.' Now, let's try to find out a little more about this place instead of turning it into a junk emporium…huh?" I asked the angered Roxas.

"Yeah…let's find out what's going on." Roxas said before moving on to the next room.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

We entered the next room and saw more of these white 'Nobodies'.

"You know…this is gettin' old, real quick." I said before drawing my gun.

Roxas merely made his 'Keyblade' appear out of nowhere and started attacking. I fired into the creatures, hoping to create confusion (It worked, by the way).

Suddenly, the creatures disappeared and Axel reappeared.

"So, you finally remembered…my old friend." Axel said to Roxas.

"Axel, what is going on here?" I asked, hoping that the nutcase would at least shed some light to this.

"Don't you know, Detective? I mean, you should have felt the same memories that the other felt…" Axel said with something akin to worry and hope at the same time.

Now, I'm not a shrink, but I could tell when someone's train's left the tracks without a forwarding address.

"Ok…Axel, there are some lovely beds upstairs…let's go find you one and after a nap you may feel better." I said, thinking that Axel would accept.

Axel looked at me for a moment before asking, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

The thought did cross my mind but I decided to humor him by saying, "No, you just look exhausted. I thought that you might like to freshen up before taking Roxas and myself up on the offer of explaining what's going on."

"NO! I'M NOT CRAZY! ROXAS WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND I NEED HIM NOW BEFORE THE REST OF THE ORGANIZATION FALLS APPART!" Axel said with tears coming out of his face.

Roxas looked at me and I, in turn looked at him.

"So, you say that this guy's missing a full deck?" Roxas whispered to me.

"Definitely…so, shall we eliminate or just sneak past?" I whispered back.

Roxas looked at Axel for a few moments before whispering, "Sneak past…"

We crept away from the unstable Axel and made our way to the pods.

"Right…Roxas don't fall asleep; I think that's when the pod people take over." I said to Roxas, who was looking at a couple of pods.

"Goofy…Donald…?" Roxas asked to himself.

Going on he and I walked into another room. This was all white and had only one elaborate pod in the center of the room.

"Your weapons are useless here." A familiar voice said.

We looked around until we saw DiZ standing just in front of the pod.

"All right, DiZ…enough talk. WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!" I shouted.

"SILENCE!" DiZ shouted.

Roxas decided enough was too much and went to attack DiZ. The surprising part of what was that he went though DiZ.

"That's enough, Roxas. I am nothing more than a holographic recorded message. You have served your purpose…now; you must give Sora back the power you received." DiZ said.

The pseudo-DiZ turned to me and said, "And you, Mr. Spade, are to accompany Sora on his adventure…Maybe you, too, will meet your other half someday." DiZ said before everything went blurry and black to me.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

And that's Act I. I'm sorry I haven't updated so soon but I lost the inspiration. Now that I have it, Act II should come along soon. Don't Forget, Read and Review!

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


End file.
